


Reactions

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa does not quite react how people expect ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble :).

No one is quiet sure how Draco Malfoy came out to his mother, but there were bets all over Hogwarts that it went something like: "Hi Mum, I think you should know I'm gay, and by the way, I think I'm falling in love with Harry Potter."

Now any parent could be forgiven for reacting in an extreme manner to such news, however, the Wizarding world was definitely not prepared for what Narcissa did. Her first act was to divorce Lucius and take her incarcerated husband for every knut he owned; her second was to plan the wedding of the century.


End file.
